The Vulnerable Secrets
by Secret Scarlet Lilly
Summary: Sometimes, one person can walk in your life and destroy everything, and expose your darkest secrets.  "How vulnerable are you, Fire Lord? I know all your weaknesses..."  Zutara.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello there(: This is my first story, so please be nice!**

**Hope you enjoy, this chapter is short, but the ones soon to follow will be longer.**

**Thanks for Choosing ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLAB, But if I did, I would make a whole new season and make it all Zutara :D**

* * *

><p>She regretted it.<p>

It wasn't what she had imagined; the timing had come to her effortlessly. She was prepared to yell, shriek, and thrash her arms at him if she had too. At the moment, she didn't care.

_What a mistake she had made, oh what a horrendous mistake._

The words had tangled in her mind, spewing out of her smooth plump lips before she could stop it.

_Such evil, venom dripping off of her tongue; as it would do from a despicable snake._

Though, desperate distress had gotten to her, drowning her in foreverness of despair. Such hatred, ferocity bestowed in only just a few, meaningful words. Her blue southern poled eyes had piercingly narrowed, much of an Arctic snow wolf, turning to ice…

_It had displayed her hidden feelings, her thoughts and darkest of secrets exposed._

If you had muted her screams of distaste, watched the expression on her face, how it changed in ways he had never seen before. The taunting, powerful, harassing, motherly, striking, bright, brilliant, eyes. Had him see one thing he feared most. More than his father, his mother not loving him when, (and if) he would find her, more than even her sisters demonic rebukes to him.

_Her vulnerability. Her fear. Her betrayed and broken hearted,  
><em>

_**Dejected **__eyes._

When had it begun? Perhaps the day before the sun rose when it should be setting, or maybe when he had got shot down with a _white_ lighting. Or even the moment he had laid eyes on the girl with golden strands of hair that fell to her back.

_Before that girl had discovered his and her feebleness, and what they both depended on the most._

_What they couldn't live without._

Yes. It was all her doing, why he hoisted where he did. Facing a impeccable Water Bender Master tirade and cry in front of him; her mouth opening and closing, but he realized he couldn't transfer anything. He couldn't function; too startled to speak, too fragile to comprehend. But then he blinked, returning back to the world of rationality and callous nightmares, and only caught the last words that rolled of the girl's slick tongue.

"_I-I…I Hate You!"_

He had staggered back, wincing as the words seemed to clutch his heart until it drained its last drops of blood. He watched her run, scamper off into the woods with _tears_ running down her delicate, and usually flushed pink cheeks. He watched his past, present, and future run off into the woods, never to be seen again.

_How did this happen?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I'm so excited, I even got my first and only review! No wonder authors like them so much.**

**Here's another chapter, thank you so much and please review! By the way, the following chapters after the first are back in time, before everything in the first chapter happened. Like the sequences of events leading up. Sorry, confusing I know D:**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own ATLA. *Tear* *Sob***

**Thank you so much for choosing, hope you enjoy**

He was more than a little furious, or irritated, or annoyed, summing it up with the fire blast that had punctured the wall to his left, ashes trickling down the sides. Fire Lord Zuko could even see the bewildered faces from the other room connected to his. He had just created a window for them to peak through.

_Shit._

The word repeated in his head until an ace was formed. He usually was on his best behavior on his duties for the palace, walking around with his shoulder hunched; staring at his feet trying to hide the dangerous scowl that expressed on his rather handsome face. It just had been another unbearably boring meeting with the palace's officials, trying to bribe him into casting soldiers on the outskirts of the "Earth Bending City." It had been too,

"_Keep those barbaric people under protocol of the greatest nation, The __**Fire**__ nation."_

He had been fuming about his corrupt system ever since the teenager had been set as Fire Lord. Being put into meeting after meeting about the,

"_Overall well-being of your people, Fire Lord Zuko. The war should start again with a revelation attack on the Southern Poles!" _

Never the less, that man had been in the point of orange fire. Zuko had him banished from all meetings at the palace; of course because a certain water bender lived there, and his mind had been filled with memories from the beautiful girl.

_Woman, not a girl, but a stunning woman. Dammit! Stop thinking about that you arrogant fool!_

Of course, he couldn't. And he had a bad feeling he never will, at the way he had been hypnotized about some, not-so-innocent fantasies or the woman. It had been a whole year since he heard from her- um, the whole gang. Ever since then he had been haunted by loneliness, and people either walking all over him, or bowing down and kissing his feet. (Also his girlfriend gave him her attention every once a year, or that's how he began to he had the impression about it.)

So, with all of this intact, he had been on the edge with aggravation with everyone at the palace.

_Especially himself and that flawless Water Bender. Katara._

Though the consequences for his outrageous temper would be a long, torturous scolding by all the elders at the palace, no doubt he was in very deep shit-

"There you are, Fire Lord Zuko. The council would like to see you right this moment… about your actions toward the palace, in replace of anger. Am I correct Fire Lord?"

It was a middle aged man, gray hairs already visible on his head, and a brutal scar running down from his widow's peak to his eyebrow. Zuko growled under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose trying to tone out the old man's voice. Of course, every man he saw now was either old or infuriating.

"I must object. I'm in no mood for another pitiful meeting. I am going to my chambers for the rest of the night. Tell everyone to **stay** out of my sight, now, be off with you."

Perhaps he could have said it less offensive, and it was the second time he had abruptly dismissed a meeting because of his displeasure. With no other words, the man bowed with a crunched up nose, muttering under his own breath,

"Yes Fire Lord Zuko."

With that, the man scurried off without any other words spoke to the teenager. Sighing, out of anxiety and exhaustion, Zuko stomped off to his bedchamber. Opening the red carven designed door, (that wade as much as a 600 pound man) he glared into the room, taking in its unappreciated exquisiteness. It had two wooden bookshelves on either side, filled with books on manners, and how to rule a nation.

_He had read it multiple times when in his childhood, all times ending with the book thrown at the wall. Explaining the dents and bruises on the cover._

In the middle of the room displayed a bed which could fit four, with rusted red colored drapes dangling over the windows about the bookshelves. Two doors, hidden away to his left and his right; held his walk-way closet, and his marble everything bathroom. To top it off, he looked down and discovered with distaste an area carpet that concealed the wooden floors. It had a huge emblem of the Fire Nation, both sides with a fuming red and black dragons.

Zuko hunched his back, falling on the bed face first, and his mind back to traveling off to "Katara Land". He hadn't noticed the scroll, dismayed on a dark brown desk, (filled with thousands of other papers he had given up on). It had on a thick orange bow, yelling out the words,

**URGENT FROM THE AIR TEMPLES**

It wasflashing with importance, need, and a much panicked Avatar writer on the insides.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Hey guys, I know some of you don't like Aang, and this chapter has him. BUT don't skip it! It's a really, really important chapter, so here you go (:

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own ATLA, because if I did, I would be busy making another season (:

He was older now, not that his personality had relevantly changed.

Let's just say, his childish looks were a part of the past, standing about 6'1, towering over most people he had cheerily met along his past expedition. His head wasn't bald either, black hair had grown in little spikes, (adding on to his height, which bothered Katara that the man that she once knew as a petite boy was now taller than her), and his gray eyes had sharpened into a silver. His once scrawny body was now filled out, his voice rougher but still carrying that acquitted tone.

It had occurred to many people that came upon him, (and many girls, which he was painfully oblivious towards) that the youngster had grown into a man.

It wasn't likely that he had changed on the inside; his characteristics were still similar to the ones Katara had been familiar with when they first met. He had been on his way to the southern air temple, (back from the trip with his companion Togh) when he had stumbled on 'In justice.'

"Listen you old bat, if you give us the money, then we will be on our way. But if you don't, then we will just have to scorch you to ash. What will it be?" The avatar paused, ease dropping on the conversation that went on amongst an ancient senior, and a flock of middle aged men wearing; what he could make out, black silk pants, ripped on the knees, red rust shirts, and a gruesome tattoo of a red dragon.

The group of bandits circled around the elderly man, like a swarm of wolves about to pounce on it's pray.

The lead bandit, (with black hair cut short, a shaggy mustache that hid his top lip) flicked his pointer finger and his thumb together, creating an orange flame that shimmered. The old man cowered in utter fear, getting on his knees before the thief.

"Please, I beg of you, I don't have any money!" The outlaw growled, spitting at the ground. Aang cringed in disgust.

"THEN I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO PAY SOMEOTHER WAY!" One of the thieves roared, making the air benders eyes narrow.

_In three seconds, I will storm in there and save him. In three…two…one-_

The avatar's thoughts were amended short, as a crack of thunder screeched in the air, a flash bright enough to blind a man's eyes, struck the crowd of thugs.

_Holy Momo's!_

The air benders eyes widened to the size of plates, his mouth plummeting to the ground.

_In just a blink of an eye, all but the leader brigand laid on the ground, their lifeless bodies twitching with sparks dancing on their bones. Twelve down._

_One to go._

It was a girl, her eyes a greenish blue, filled to the brim with rage. Her hand grasping the bandit's shirt, turning her knuckles white. Her hair concealed away in a black head dress, her skin a flawless pale tan, lips a soft pink. It was her voice that distressed the Avatar and the thief, a raw, ruthless, treacherous voice.

_Poisonous. Beware._

It came out as a taunting whisper.

"You're so pathetic. What a waste of human flesh." With that, the girl flicked her pinky outward, holding on to the man's shirt, a white igniting light extracting from it. It slithered into the man's neck, his body starting to have disturbing seizures, a foam coming from his mouth as his eyes rolled in the back of his head. He made a gurgling sound, as if chocking on his own spit.

_Dead._

She dropped him imprecisely, examining her work. With a smirk, she leaned close to the carcass of the once 'threating' man.

"Sleep well."

Not even a glance at the longstanding man, latterly crying from fright or a heart attack, she scurried off rapidly into the darkness. One thing cached the Avatar's eye.

_A blonde strand of hair, whipping in the wind._

He had never seen the color on hair, his astonishment starting to decline, without even thinking, he flew to his feet, and sprinted after her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Not getting many reviews, just two on the first chapter. *Sigh* Well, here's the next chapter, it's not terribly short. Please review! I'm starting to give up on the story. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ATLA, If I Did, I Would Be Putting This In A New Season.**

* * *

><p>She was afraid of the monster she thought she was being.<p>

Now, in her mind, punishing a young arrogant child was just a part of good disciple.

_Of course, that was just her motherly instincts speaking and lashing out._

Well, not just that, maybe it was because a certain Avatar was late coming back from his trip-

Or maybe the fact she couldn't get a stupid fire bender out of her head. The poor girl had even smacked the side of her head, tilting it downwards as if to make the recurring memories to fall out.

_That helped giving her a headache, to her utter irritation._

Plus, it was the young boy's fault for interrupting her constant deep thought. Though as she paced back and forth with wandering eyes watching her every move; and quite amused the eyes emotions displayed, she was just thinking….

Muttering things under her breath, maybe forgetting that she had been In the middle of her teaching…

"Ms. Katara, is everything alright? You're pacing again and my mommy says that's not very healthy for a woman to do." One of the students announced, snapping Katara out of her trance.

"Oh, err… I was doing that? I need to stop that- what I mean is… class dismissed!" The master water bender scratched her head, not paying attention as the kids cheered in glee, scurrying out of the igloo.

_When did it start? The day he ran in front of the perplexing fate of lightning? Yes._

_No! Stop this you fool! You just dismissed your class two hours early. Really Katara!_

She racked her brain, droplets of sweat forming on her brow.

How many days she had spent like this, (in which worrying Aang, especially when he wanted to be 'romantic' and only got grumbles from her) pondering the lost joy of pretending to not feel 'butterflies' in her stomach?

_Enough to drive a girl insane._

She wasn't convinced; she had herself masking the picture-perfect girlfriend for Aang, but thoughts kept running through her head like, _"Stop thinking about him… he's going to get married soon…maybe…hmm… Lady Katara…WHAT THE HELL?"_

She grew more frustrated with the topic as time went on, when would be the next time she would see him? Why would she be thinking such things…

_The suspense will push her off the edge; she was becoming oh so distant._

_If only she knew, she would see him soon…so very soon…_

_Along with someone who will ruin everything…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review…please? :(<br>**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Oh my, four new reviews (: Oh and to 'GameFreak' in chapter two, my authors note explained that all chapters **_**after**_** the first chapter is the past and events leading up to the first chapter. Sorry if it wasn't clear. o.o Also, I'm trying really hard to get a Beta Reader, I asked someone and they still haven't responded. So sorry about grammar errors, or anything else! I'll try my best though. Oh and, I have a weird band/ music obsession. :D**

**Sorry that was long, now to the story (: Enjoy.**

**SONG: Sleeping with Sirens- Fire.**

**DISCLAIMER: Dude, I don't own ATAL. I'm only a nerd, which has a laptop and likes to write.**

* * *

><p>Breath. In, out, in out.<p>

Silence, through the nose, not the mouth, all is calm…

He couldn't make a sound, unless he wanted her to sense his presence. What was she… that lighting; it was nothing he had ever seen before. More prevailing than the igniting light that strikes the ground, superior than any of the master fire benders he had met in his voyage to the Fire Nation.

_Of course, she was a fire bender. But, why she wouldn't use fire, I mean-_

"Oh Avatar, sneaking on guiltless, young, unfortunate, ladies like me I presume? How very rude, I expected better from you." Aang's eyes widen in fright, the girl didn't even look back to know he was present.

_She had detected him. _

_She knew he was there the whole time._

_Maybe he had imagined it, just stay still-_

"You truly know how to be deadly insolent to me pitiable Avatar!" She whipped around, her eyes turning into dangerous slits. Her stunning face was masked with a broken smile.

_There was something in those eyes she doesn't want anyone to see._

_Her true feelings, what's left of the heart that was ripped apart?_

His first response was shock, his jaw agar, but he regained his posture fixing a sly grin. Most girls' knees would go feeble, hopelessly star struck.

_She wasn't even affected. _

_A twinkle in her eyes, she could see the noble in him, the full and loving heart._

_A kind spirit, only wishing to make people cheerful._

_Too bad she will she will have to destroy him. _

_But first, she must understand him inside and out, know what all his responses would be, his conflicting moods._

_His inner flaws._

"I'm truly sorry about that, I was intrigued to find a girl with- um, such exquisiteness as you." Aang replied to her remark, although it was true, she was indeed flawless…

But it was that strand of hair, that gold piece that had resembled eyes he was familiar with; like his 'old budd-ster' Zuko.

_Zuko would probably blast fire at him if he called him that._

She let out a huff, obviously not impressed.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go off stocking every girl you lay eyes on, you might have had a tramp by now." The girl growled out, assuming the boy was in fact to much of a child in the eyes of a woman. But suddenly her deepened frown turned into a wicked smirk.

_Oh, that's it._

"Actually, I have a wonderful girlfriend named Katara, she's quite lovely… I wish to marry her you know." The Air bender responded unknowingly, utterly oblivious to the girl's advances.

"Oh my, a girlfriend, I'm truly sure I want to meet this creature. I'm Aleea, and I think we will make delightful friends." Aleea's eyes narrowed, as she stretched out the last word so it came out, 'frieeeend.' Her demonic smile expanded.

"I'm Aang, and alright, pleasure to meet you." The Avatar out stretched his hand, welcoming her own, also exhibiting a cheesy smile. The gorgeous girl seemed to want to hiss at it.

"Yes. Now tell me, who is this Katara? Also, where are you headed?"

_Phase one, completed._

_Now the fun little game begins._

_Be terrified._

_Be very terrified Avatar…_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
